


Ninjago- The Whispering Blade: Book 1

by RarePairQueen2579



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairQueen2579/pseuds/RarePairQueen2579
Summary: The ninja face a new danger, which threatens their beloved Ninjago once again. The Whispering Blade, a corrupted blade that can show a person's most deepest fears, darkest  secrets and hidde  desires. Before they find the blade, they need to get rid of a curse that had bestowed upon our favorite fire ninja. While all of this is going on, Cole and Kai struggle with the new feelings they have for one another.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here, and it was brought from my Wattpad account, UglyDuckling95. I hope you guys enjoy this! Also, forgive me if the characters are OOC, I tried...

Cole's POV  
_I gripped the sides of Kai's head, kissing him passionately. He kissed back with more vigor, and began to tug at my shirt. Getting the idea, I broke the kiss and pulled my shirt off, and he did the same. Not even a second later we were attacking each other's lips again. I pinned him down on the bed, which suddenly appeared somehow._  
 _Kai bucked his hips up to meet mine, causing us both to moan. Pleasure shot through my body as Kai slipped his tongue over mine. As we fought for dominance, I snaked a hand through Kai's hair. He moaned loudly, bucking his hips up harder. I groaned and broke the kiss, panting heavily._  
 _We stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long, but it was heaven. Suddenly I got flipped over and was now staring at the grinning hot-head above me. I was speechless, for he literally looked like a God-sent angel. He shifted his eyes down, and I blushed with realization at to what he was staring at. He slid down my body, getting closer and closer to-_  
"ALL NINJA'S ON DECK!"  
"I REPEAT: ALL NINJA'S ON DECK!"  
Without hesitation I jumped out and bed and spun to get my gear on. Weapon in hand, I hurried out the door only to bump into someone.  
"Watch it dude we got- uh you got to get that taken care of man," Jay, who I bumped into said before running off with a red face.  
I looked down and saw a tent in my pants. I gasped and blushed, embarrassed but got up and ran onto the deck, where the other's were waiting. I leaned against the sides and crossed my legs, praying that my erection would go down. Soon the culprit of my dream came rushing out, and all hopes were gone. I've had a crush on Kai for a few months now, and it didn't show any signs of going away.  
Kai was soon followed by his girlfriend, Skylor. I frowned sadly, but soon covered it up as Misako came out and began speaking.  
"Sorry to wake you guys up this late, but I just got a call that someone's broken into the History Museum!"  
"Why can't the police take care of it?" Jay whined, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
Nya glared at him and hit his arm, causing to him to yelp in pain.  
"Ow okay okay, we're on it!" Jay said as he got his weapons out.  
"I just got word that they're heading towards the northern precinct, you guys need to hurry!" Misako said, with a hint of fear in her voice. That's weird, usually problems like this wouldn't be taken so urgently. I didn't question it though, whatever would keep Kai- I mean the citizens of Ninjago safe!  
"Let's go!" Lloyd said while doing spinjitsu.  
We all yelled in sync as we headed for wherever the thiefs were going next.  
Kai's POV  
I ran after their so-called leader, ignoring the calls of my girlfriend and team-mates. They know I can handle beating up this dude, it'll be easy peasy! I cornered the guy in an alleyway, smirking with pride. He turned around and started shaking with fear.  
"Ha, I got you now prick," I said haughtily as I stepped closer to him. "Give me what's in the bag and I might go easy on ya,"  
Then the guy did something unexpected. He started laughing! Not the happy and cheery laugh, but a seemingly crazy and scary laugh. Suddenly I got kicked in the stomach, making me fall on my back. I groaned and went to get up but a foot stomping on my ribs made me go back down, writhing in pain.  
"So this is one of the ninja?" The guy asked while continuing to put pressure on my chest. "How pathetic!"  
I groaned again and glared at him.  
"It w-won't be s-so pa-pathetic once I kick your ass," I managed to say, spitting in the guys face.  
He screamed and covered his face, which I took advantage of. I pushed him back with my fire power and began advancing on him. He seemed to be a skilled fighter because he blocked and dodged all of my attacks.  
"You're getting angry I see," The man taunted as I threw another fire ball at him. "That's one of you're biggest flaws, fire ninja,"  
"Stop talking and let me bring you down!" I said advancing towards him again.  
He pushed me back against the wall hard. Maybe too hard because suddenly I was out of breath. I coughed and sputtered, but froze once he whispered in my ear.  
"You know, if it weren't for you the ninja would be on their way home right now," He said in a sickening sweet voice. "Instead they have to worry and hope you're not dead!"  
I got punched in the stomach again, and something formed in the back of my throat. I coughed it up and spit out, what looked like blood. The man laughed and forced me to the ground, his foot digging into my chest  
"You know, you act all big and tough but what are you really?"  
"You don't know anything about me!" I spat, struggling to breathe.  
"That's where you're wrong," he said kneeling close to my face. "I know all about you, Kai Smith."  
My eyes widened and suddenly I heard a whacking sound. Then it all turned black.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, anyways here's chapter two. Please enjoy!

**Cole's POV**

Kai was in pretty bad shape when we found him. He was brusied and bloody, he looked liked he had gotten beat up by a hurricane. Skylor looked unemotional as Zane picked up her unconscious boyfriend. If you looked closer you could see the fear in her eyes. Me on the other hand, I was a worried and scared mess. I didn't show it, but I showed it more than Skylor. I sighed as we got back to the bounty, with Misako, Wu, Pixal and Echo asking us a whole bunch of questions. "He wanted to prove he was the big shot again and went after the group's leader," Nya said shaking her head. "I swear my brother will never learn," "You got that right," Skylor added. With that we all headed back to our rooms, with Zane Echo and Pixal going and helping Kai, who was still unconscious. I was walking down the hall and to my room when I heard snippets of a conversation in Master Wu's room. "We have to tell them!" "No, it's not time yet." "You're just saying that because you're scared, you saw that mark on his chest we have to tell them now!" That got me intrigued, so I stepped closer to the door and listened more "You're right, Misako I am scared. It's only a matter of time before..." Suddenly I got pulled into the room and pushed against the wall. Wu had his staff on my neck, making it hard to breathe and he glared at me. He then relaxed and released his hold. I fell to my knees and tried to relax my breath. "What have I told you about eavesdropping?" Wu said standing beside me. "I'm sorry Master Wu," I said standing up and bowing."I just heard your conversation passing by, and curiosity got the better of me." Wu nodded, stroking his beard. "I heard you say, it's only a matter of time," I said carefully. "Forgive me for asking, but what does that mean?" Misako was going to speak, but Wu put up his hand to silence her. "Don't worry Misako, we will tell them soon," "Tell us what, is something wrong with Kai?" As soon as I said that, Misako and Wu shared a look, making me panic. "Please tell me he's gonna be okay," "He will be," Misako said bluntly. "But we can't tell you right away, get some rest Cole. We'll tell you and the others everything tomorrow," I was about to protest when Wu whacked me with his staff. I yelped and rubbed the place where he hit it. "Do not argue," He said sternly, making me feel like a little kid. "Alright, I'm going," I pouted and went out the door. "But I'm getting answers sooner rather than later." I sighed and headed to my room. Kai will be alright, I told myself as I fell asleep. Next Day I woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. One of those dreams happened again. Getting up, or at least trying to my legs felt like jelly and there was a certain bulge in my pants. I put my head down and sighed in defeat. I quickly pulled down my pants, for they were seemingly super tight and got it over with. Once I was done I headed into a shower, a cold one in fact. After that I got dressed and then checked the time. It was two o'clock in the afternoon! What the fuck how did I sleep in? I quickly ran out of my room and found Jay and Zane in the training room. Except for Kai of course. Thinking of him made me blush and then Jay noticed me. "Dude did you stay up late last night?" He asked with sweat trickling down his brow, dodging one of Zane's attacks. "Yes, usually you're the first one awake," Zane added. "Is there something on your mind Cole?" More like someone, I thought sadly. I shook that thought away and grinned, getting ready to train. "Nah it's all good," I lied easily. "I was just a bit sore from yesterday," " Alright, also you missed out on breakfast today," Jay said backflipping, only to fall on his back. "Alright alright I give!" I laughed a bit as Zane helped Jay up, who was rubbing his back. "Master Wu said he had something important to tell us," Zane said walking up to me. "He wanted everyone present, and I get the feeling it is about the people we fought yesterday." I remembered the talk Wu and Misako had last night. He said he was scared, so I'm guessing this was pretty serious. "Cole you alright dude?" Jay asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh what?" I asked, blinking and swattig his hand away. "You've been spaced out for like three minutes man, you sure nothing's on your mind?" "Don't worry, I'm fine," I said trying to reassure him. "Just a bit worried for Kai, how is he Zane?" I was glad I changed the subject, because I really did want to know about Kai. "He's awake, but still in bad condition," Zane said looking a little worried. "He has two cracked ribs, his throat was bad as well and he can't speak properly. We tried asking him what happened, but..." "But what?" I asked, confused on why Zane trailed off. "He's okay though, right?" "Not really," Jay said, scratching his head nervously. "There's this mark on his chest and it was bad, I think it's gonna be a permanent scar to be honest," "Let me guess, he wasn't happy about that?" I asked with a small smile. "Yeah, he tried to stand up but he ended up falling in his face," Jay said with a smile, then he frowned. "When we tried picking him up, that's when things went weird," I was about to ask how when everyone was called into the living room. Walking in, I found Lloyd, Skylor and Nya sitting on the couch. Wu and Misako stood beside each other in the front of the room. I then also remembered that they said they'd tell us about whatever it was today. Kai, Echo and Pixal weren't here, most likely back in the infirmary. I was cut off from my thoughts as Wu began talking. "We have not been completely honest with you," Wu said with his hands behind his back, he then pulled out a scroll. "It's time we tell you about, "The Whispering Blade,"


	3. Ch. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short..but please enjoy anyways.

**Cole's POV**

I listened quietly as Sensei Wu began explaining.  
"The Whispering Blade is an ancient weapon forged in the deep pits of the dark realm, those with bad intentions seeked it's location for years, but were unable to find it. Enchanted scrolls have been written about it for centuries, each with new and strange details about the blade,"  
"Why is it called The Whispering Blade?" Jay asked, we glared at him, and he shrunk back.  
"Be patient Jay," Misako said calmly. "We'll get to there.  
"It's called that because of it's power," Wu said leaning on his staff. "They say, that it can show a person's darkest secrets, deepest fears, and most hidden desires,"  
I blushed when he said hidden desires, and began to think of Kai. I knew there was no chance with him, for he was definitely straight. Me, I was as straight as a ramen noodle. That didn't stop me from liking him, though. I sighed and composed myself, listening to Misako and Wu again.  
"If it can show everyone's fears and stuff what does that have to do with the people of Ninjago?" Nya asked. "I mean, if anything would they use that to control the people of Ninjago?"  
"Wise question master of water," Wu said stroking his beard again. "The Whispering Blade can be used for lots of things, and that is one of them."  
"What does this have to do with Kai?" Skylor asked. "He has a mark on his chest, and earlier that mark glowed, and he almost sat fire to the infirmary and us!"  
"Do not fret Skylor, Kai will be alright," Wu said calmly. "There is a way to get rid of this curse,"  
"CURSE?" We all said in usion.  
"What kind of curse is this?" I asked, my voice wavery.  
"How do we get rid of it?"  
"Is Kai gonna be okay?"  
"Silence ninja," Wu exclaimed loudly, cutting everyone off. "I will explain in all dues time, just listen. Yes, Kai will be okay. To get rid of this curse, you will have to go to the Cave of Truths."  
"What will we need to do then?" Lloyd asked curiously.  
"You will know what to do," Misako said, then glimpsed at me, making me confused. "How is Kai, Zane?"  
"Pixal and Echo updated me that he is well." Zane said shifting from one foot to the other.  
"Is he well enough to travel?" Wu asked.  
"Wait why does he need to travel isn't there some other way so he can stay and rest?" Nya asked, with panic in her voice.  
Misako and Wu shared a look. Nya was right, Kai needed rest so why take him along, he's wounded he shouldn't-  
"He needs to be present to be able to lift the curse," Misako said, sighing. "You guys should get packing, it's a long trip to the cave."  
"Wait, I wanna know what we're getting into," Jay said standing up. "I mean I know it's to save Kai and all, but how will we know what to do?"  
"You will know," Wu said, staring directly at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it, and thanks for all the reads! :)


	4. Ch. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below if it's hard to read, I'm trying to fix that but AO3 has decided to be complicated and play with my bad temper.

**Kai's POV (See, I told ya!)**  
I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, feeling someone waking me up.  
"Kai get up, we have an important mission." I heard Skylor say.  
When I didn't move she punched me, but not hard. Though hard enough to made my ribs hurt.  
"Ow, okay okay I'm up sheesh," I said sitting up and rubbing where she punched my side. "What is this important mission?"  
She smiled at me, and then pointed towards the mark on my chest.  
"We're getting rid of that," She stated proudly.  
I smiled at her and got excited. I can't wait to get this thing off, last time it scorched the place, and Nya had to put it out. Of course I fell unconscious after that, but now I'm awake and going on a mission! An awkward cough was heard and Skylor and I broke our gaze on each other. I saw Cole standing nearby. I don't know why I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw him come closer.  
"Enough chit chat, we gotta get going," He said pulling me to my feet, and then holding me up. "We gotta hurry if you don't wanna set fire anything else."  
Maybe it was just me, but I swore I saw jealousy in his eyes. I sighed and tried to get out of his grip but he pulled me back.  
"Oh no, you're not walking on you're own,"Cole said gripping me tighter. "You need to save your strength for the Cave of Truths."  
"Dude not cool," I grumbled as he picked me up. "I'm totally capable of walking on my own! Let me down!"  
"Not gotta happen smokey," He said grinning stupidly.  
"Wha, smokey!?" I exclaimed as I looked over myself. Sure enough, there was a bit of smoke on my clothes.  
Skylor laughed and I blushed. How dare this idiot make fun of me in front of my girlfriend!  
"Okay guys enough, let's get going!" Skylor said walking out the door. "Oh and by the way Kai, you look so adorable like that."  
Skylor and Cole laughed as I groaned in defeat, lowering my head. Cole shifted me to where he was carrying me bridal style. I blushed and covered my face. Why the fuck am I blushing so much? Cole made his way out the door but I stopped him.  
"I can't go out looking like this," I pouted grumpliy. "Can't I ride you?"  
Cole blushed and kinda choked, and I realized what I said. My whole face went beet red and I gurgled out embarrassed.  
"I-I meant can I r-ride on your shoulders," I struggled out as Cole almost dropped me.  
"Y-yeah okay," Cole said, his hair covering his eyes. He then pulled me up and I situated myself on his shoulders, putting my arms in his head.  
"Ha, who's the arm rest now?" I taunted as we finally made our way out.  
"Don't make you drop you," Cole said warningly, but I could hear the playfulness in his voice.  
"Oh please," I scoffed. "You wouldn't dare, after all ain't I important for this mission?"  
"You're also the reason for this mission,"  
Ouch. I glared down at him as he snorted, and I shifted on his shoulders. We arrived in the living room to find everyone packed and ready to go.  
"I already packed your bags bro," Nya said putting a sword over her shoulder. "You feeling better now?"  
"Save for the humiliation up here, yeah I guess so," I said, with Jay and Lloyd smirking at me. Lloyd whispered something into Skylor's ear and they bursted out laughing. I glared at them.  
"What's so funny?" I asked, as everyone joined in the laugh. "C'mon seriously, this is embarrassing enough as it is!"  
They laughed harder and I huffed, crossing my arms. Misako and Wu entered and everyone straightened up. Misako smiled at me once she saw where I was at. I stuck my tongue out at her, earning a glare from Wu.  
"I believe you ninja have a mission to get to," Misako said smiling a little. "Oh and Kai, I have something for that mark,"  
She came up to me and handed me a weird looking bandage.  
"This patch will lessen the damage the mark can cause," She said as I took it and placed the patch on my scar. "But there is something else,"  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"You won't be able to use your powers while you wear it, since the curse is fire powered enough as it is."  
I groaned and sighed. This mission just got a whole lot lamer. No powers, humiliation, what else could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you liked it, and I'll try to update soon because my schedule is hectic!


	5. Ch. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes and everything...

Cole's POV  
It was a few hours before we arrived at the Cave of Truths. Everyone was either tired, grumpy, or both. Kai was sleeping in my arms, and I kept blushing as I looked down at him. He looks so cute like that...  
"Here is a good place to sleep," Lloyd said cutting me off from my thoughts, and pointing to a medium sized hole in the wall. I looked around more and saw there were more holes in the cave walls. Heh, talk about a hotel made of rock."We'll each get our own place to sleep," Zane said putting his stuff in one of the caves.  
"I'll sleep in the cave with Nya," Skylor said turning to me. "Cole, you can make sure Kai will be safe okay?"  
Skylor looked at me, she trusted me to keep her boyfriend safe. I cringed at 'boyfriend' but I nodded to her and put Kai in the cave we were now sharing. Without his powers, he'd most  
likely be cold so I put one of my blankets I packed and put it over him. He snuggled in it immediately, and I smiled at how cute he was. No, I can't think like that any more! Kai, who was straight and had a girlfriend would freak out if he knew I was thinking these things about him. Let alone all the dreams I have at night. I groaned and lied down beside him, but not too close. I was almost asleep when I felt Kai stir, and move closer to me. I turned my head, and found our lips inches apart. I whimpered and bit my lip, try in to fight the urge to kiss him. His lips look so soft, maybe just...one? I took in a breath and braced myself, closing my eyes as I leaned forward slightly. Suddenly, his eyes opened and I quickly  
scooted back, praying he didn't know what I was about to do. I heard Kai groan, and then  
felt a poke on my side. I looked out from the blanket and found Kai looking at me with a weird face. Oh fuck, what if he saw me trying to kiss him!?  
"Cole you alright dude?" Kai said, bringing me from my embarrassing thoughts.  
"Y-yeah I'm good." I said, hoping my blush would go down.  
"So we're at the Cave of Truths?" Kai asked, looking around. "It was a bit bigger in my head."  
"Well, this is a cave within a cave," I said sitting up."Skylor and the others are sleeping in neighbouring small caves, right beside us."  
Kai nodded, then his face scrunched up as if he remembered something. It looked like he ate a sour lemon. I chuckled softly before asking what was wrong.  
"Jay isn't in the same cave as Nya is he?" He asked cracking his knuckles. "I swear if hetouches her I'm gonna-"  
"Relax Kai," I said giggling softly. "Nya grouped with Skylor and Jay is with Lloyd."  
Kai's face seemed brighter when I mentioned Skylor, and whether I liked it or not I got a bit  
sad. I lied down again, and told Kai I was going to go back to sleep. But really, I just silently cried and wish these thoughts would go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this don't forget to leave kudos! I'll try to update almost everyday.


	6. Ch. 6

**Kai's POV**

I watched as Cole slept, snoring softly. I found myself thinking about these weird feelings, mainly concerning my earth powered team-mate. But I have Skylor, I thought sadly as I looked out of the small cave. Though, the feelings that I have for her weren't gone, they were just different. I sighed sadly, my head starting to hurt because of the swarming thoughts. I stood up and walked out of the cave, hoping to clear my head. The scenery was beautiful, huge crystals loomed above, giving off a blueish light in the darkness. I rubbed at the patch on my chest, it starting to hurt. Something tapped my shoulder, and I jumped and turned around, relaxing when I saw it was Skylor. She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, smile never leaving her face.

"Honestly, I don't know," I said as we began to walk around. "I feel like I should be worried, but I think this'll all work out."

"I feel the same way," I looked at Skylor, who was looking at the huge blue glowing rocks above.

I tried feeling something for her, but all I felt was comfort. Is that was love was, comfort? I didn't get super warm inside, or have butterflies in my stomach. What changed? I felt warm and weird at the tournament, when I first saw her. But, then Cole did something and it all changed. He saved me, clearly not for the first time. But this time or was different. He grabbed me by the hand and pulled me to his chest, as he made a force field thingie around us. It was during some battles we had with the oni, and it was just...

"Kai, are you okay?" Skylor asked making me jump out of my thoughts. "You've spaced out for a while."

"Don't worry, I'm good," I said smiling slightly. "Just a bit tired."

"Lets go back then," Skylor said, turning around. I smiled and followed her, hoping that my feelings for Cole would pass. He wouldn't like me like that anyways, right?

**Skylor's POV(betcha didn't expect that)**

Kai and I went to our separate caves, with me kissing his cheek. He didn't blush or stutter, but looked shocked. I smiled at him and went inside the cave I shared with Nya. I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up with my thoughts for a while. I knew Kai and I were slowly falling out of love, but that didn't mean I wasn't upset about it. I did like him, for he taught me that I had friends who had my back. Sighing, I wondered if I loved Kai at all. He asked me out that one time, and we just sort of clicked. I didn't want to break his heart, so i said yes and it went from there. I see the way he looks at Cole, the way he looked at me in the tournament. I knew for a fact that Cole likes him back. He blushes and stutters, it's kind of funny to see the strong man look like a crushing school girl when he's around Kai. I giggled to myself quietly and then found I was tired. Thinking about stuff like this sure tuckered someone out, huh? I lied down, careful not to disturb Nya and slowly fell asleep.

**Cole's POV**

I woke up to the sound of people talking, and I slowly sat up. Yawning, I stretched my arms and looked around. Kai wasn't in here, so I assumed he was outside already. Packing up my blankets, I put my bag on and stepped outside. The others were awake, and smiled at me as I walked up to them.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Zane asked.

We all said yes and then started walking. I don't know where we're walking to, Lloyd has the map.

"Hey Lloyd, where are we going?" I asked a bit loudly so he'll hear me.

"We're going to the eastside of the river that runs through here," Lloyd said, showing me the map where it had a long line running through a mountain. I nodded and began to look at my surroundings. These crystals were huge, and if one of then dropped then we'd be toast. I shook those thoughts away, nobody wants to think those things.

"Wow, guys check that out!" Jay shouted, as some colorful lights shown through the ice. We all stared in awe, eyes wide as the colors went all over the place. Heh, this place reminds me of a disco! We started walking again, though the lights stayed.

"I wonder why they do that," Skylor wondered out loud.

"Those are the colors of the crystals, and the light from outside is reflecting off of them, making them well, show their colors and that's not the only thing they can do!" Jay smiled as we listened to his rant, telling interesting facts about caves and why they light up. I swear that boy is the epitome of nerd. I tuned out his rant, and focused on Kai. He was actually being quiet for once, and listening to Jay's rant. He spotted me looking and I turned my head quickly, red dusting my cheeks. I walked with my head to the ground the rest of the way, though sneaking a few glances at Kai every once in a while. When I looked up one more time, I saw we were in front of a huge icy wall. It was next to the river, like Lloyd said. I turned and saw Kai not looking so well. His skin was very pale, almost white and he was visibly shaking.

"Kai are you-" My sentence was cut off by a huge cracking sound, and we all stepped back. I grabbed Kai from the ground where he fell, holding him to my chest. Suddenly there was a white smoke, and all my surroundings left me.


	7. Secrets Revealed- Zane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters like these will be named, and they are going to explain themselves later on so please enjoy these special chapters. There will be one for each ninja btw.

**Zane's POV**

I looked around the white and smokey void, but couldn't catch a glimpse of my friends. Walking around, all I saw was nothing but white. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and I fell through the 'floor'. I was in the bounty in the back, though I had a weird sense of Deja' Vu. I heard a few noises and I hid behind a large crate.  
What came through the door was shocking, for it was me! I was dragging someone perhaps too harshly and threw them to the ground. I felt the pit of my stomach drop, and my throat tense up. I knew what was going on, and wished it didn't.  
"WHY'D YOU DO IT?"  
I jumped at the sudden scream, but yet knew it so well.  
~~~  
Zane was seething with anger, looking down at his younger 'brother'. Mr. E's identity was revealed, it was Echo Zane. Echo who hurt all those people, one who was responsible for the 'almost' destruction of the ninja's beloved city. He even tried to hurt Pixal, that got his oil boiling once again, with new found anger he kicked the one underneath him causing the squirming robot's arm to fall off. Echo whimpered at the stinging sensation, but it was nothing compared to what he felt on the inside.  
"I-I had no choice!" Echo whimpered, only to be dragged up and slammed on the table.  
"LIAR! YOU BETRAYED US! YOU BETRAYED FATHER!"  
"The q-quiet one m-made me do it, she f-forced me s-she-"  
"She forced you to kill those innocent civilians? She forced you to race against me in the Sons of Garmadon? SHE FORCED YOU TO DEACTIVATE ME AND SET A TRAP FOR MY FRIENDS!?"  
Echo Zane was in so much pain, he didn't know robots could feel this way. He mustered up what strength he had left and kicked Zane back, knocking him into one of the crates behind him. Present Zane, braced for the impact of the fall but nothing happened. The crate fell right through him. He was about to stand up when Echo started speaking.  
"Y-you don't understand," He said wiping some oil from his mouth. "I tried to be strong, to fight them off but the things she said? She made me believe them, she made me think that Father only built me as a replacement. Do you know how that feels? To have been replaced by someone who he loved dearly, only for him not to have the same love for you? I was left abandoned in that tower for years. I was told to stay put, and Father never returned. HE LEFT ME ALONE TO RUST AND ROT!"  
"Father died to save Ninjago," Zane spat, eyes becoming a low red. "He died because he loved you, AND me. There were no favorites, he protected you. And all you can do is say that he abandoned you?"  
Zane was shaking with anger, his circuits and wires clanging against his metal form. He raised his fist to finish what he started, opening his eyes. He gasped, and his fist stopped in mid-air. Zane stared wide-eyed at the sight before him. Echo Zane, he was crying.  
Really crying, those tears leaked out of his eyes, and swam down his face. Zane didn't know robots could cry. In all of his saddest moments he felt an overwhelming sadness, but he never cried. Now, laying under him was a robot, not only shaking but was sobbing uncontrollably, tears pouring down his face non-stop. Zane leapt back, horror written all over his face and he ran out of the room.  
~~~  
I lay limp against the wall, knees up to my chest. As the scene ended, I allowed myself to peek from behind the fallen crate. Echo was still crying, though he began to put himself back together. I have no excuse for what I had done to him, only that I let my anger get the best of me. My chest panged with hurt, as I heard Echo say one last thing.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
Suddenly the scenery changed, and I was back in the white abyss of nothingness. I felt an overwhelming sadness, and my eyes got watery. Lifting up a hand to my cheek, I found it damp. I was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading, and be sure to read the next chapter! I'm very new here if you guys couldn't tell, and I'd love tips and stuff on how to get better!


End file.
